


Between the Darkness and the Light

by 4thofFive



Series: Life with Isabel [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brief mention of child pornography, M/M, My OC Isabel Williams, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel encounters a dangerous man at her new job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Darkness and the Light

Isabel and Steve entered the house just after 5:30 p.m. and Isabel immediately ran into the kitchen where Danny was preparing dinner. His sister had a big grin on her face and her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Hey kiddo how was your first day of work?” Danny asked after giving his sister a hug and his boyfriend a kiss.

“It was fun!” chirped Izzy happily. “Kamekona is funny and all the people I talked to were really nice.”

Danny smiled at his sister proudly and glanced at Steve who was smiling just as proudly.

“I bet you did a great job too. What kinds of things did he have you do?”

“I helped put the flavouring on the shave ice and I cleaned the tables and I did some dishes and I helped serve some of the shrimp. Kamekona says he’s going to teach me about all the different flavours of shrimp and maybe I can work in the kitchen someday.”

“That’s cool,” replied Danny, thrilled that his sister was so excited.

“Kami was really pleased with her work,” reported Steve as he poured glasses of water for himself and Izzy. “He said she’s really good with the customers and everyone thought she was so nice.”

Danny leaned over from where he was chopping vegetables and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m really proud of you sweetheart.”

Izzy smiled brightly in return.

“I’m proud of me too!” she replied causing both men to stifle smiles. “I like working near the beach too. There are so many people to look at and talk to.”

Steve sat down on a stool beside Izzy behind the counter where Danny was working.

“Just remember Iz to stay close to Kamekona’s shrimp truck and not wander off. And also…”

“I know,” interrupted Izzy rolling her eyes slightly. “If anyone is mean to me or says anything rude I should tell Kamekona.”

“Iz,” admonished Danny gently. “You know Steve just wants to be sure you’re safe. You haven’t lived in Hawaii very long and you don’t know the people as well as you did in our neighbourhood in Newark.”

The young woman bit her bottom lip and glanced over at Steve. “I know. I’m sorry Steve. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Steve grinned and stood up from his stool walking around the counter to put his glass in the dishwasher.

“That’s all I ask sweetie. I know I can get a bit bossy but remember, you’re my little sister too and it’s my job to take care of you.”

Isabel nodded and gulped down the rest of her water. “Can I go outside until dinner’s ready Danny?”

Danny moved to the stove and scraped the vegetables onto the roasting pan. “Make sure you set the table first then you can go out ok?”

 

**********

Danny padded downstairs on Saturday morning and found Steve sitting at the kitchen table with a giant sketch pad in front of him. The SEAL could not be said to be a great artist but he was doing some fairly accurate looking sketches.

Danny came to stand behind him putting his hands on his lover’s shoulders. Steve tipped his head back for a good morning kiss before returning his attention to the pad.

“Watcha doing babe?” Danny inquired wrapping one arm over Steve’s shoulder and down across his chest then resting his chin on the top of his boyfriend’s head.

“I’m thinking about ways we could enlarge the house a bit to give Isabel her own little apartment.”

The detective straightened up in surprise. “You want to renovate the house?”

“Well, just put an addition on the back. Look here…”

Steve began pointing out the changes he had in mind for the downstairs guest room. 

“We could put on the addition from the outside wall of the main floor guest room. I was thinking we could make it sort of an L shaped room so she would have her bedroom and bathroom ad a little sitting room.”

“Babe,” Danny asked hesitantly. “I mean...can we afford this?”

Steve shifted himself on the chair and pulled Danny around the chair to sit on his lap.

“Well you and I are both fairly decent with a hammer and saw so I thought we could hire someone to do the framing and the plumbing and electrical and you and I could do the finishing work.”

Danny licked his bottom lip apprehensively and leaned over to look at the plans again. “You’re going to lose some of your property.”

“WE are going to lose some of OUR property but it will only be a few feet and if it makes Izzy more comfortable, I think we should do it.”

Danny turned himself on Steve’s lap so he was facing his boyfriend resting his forearms on Steve’s shoulders. “Even if we do part of the work ourselves we’re looking at probably $10,000 with the permits and everything.”

Steve shrugged. “I’ve got some money saved. I think we can handle it.”

“Steve I don’t want you spending your money…”

“Our money Danny!” Steve replied firmly. “We’re together so it belongs to both of us. Look, if Izzy is going to live in this house for years to come we need to give her some space to call her own.”

Danny put his hands on either side of Steve’s face and smiled down at his boyfriend feeling his heart ache with love.

“You really are amazing you know that,” the detective whispered leaning over to kiss Steve on the forehead. The SEAL wrapped his arms around the smaller man and tucked his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

“You and Izzy and Grace are my family. I’m going to do everything I can to make you happy.”

Danny tangled his fingers in Steve’s short hair. “You’ve already done that babe. Believe me.”

 

**********

A week later, Danny and Grace walked hand-in-hand up to Kamekona’s shrimp truck. Danny lifted his daughter up so she could peer inside the serving window. 

“Aunt Izzy!” Grace yelled as she spotted her aunt inside wiping down the counters.

“Hi Gracie,” Izzy responded happily coming to lean out the serving window and give the little girl a kiss before Danny put her back on the ground. “Did Danny just pick you up from school?”

Grace nodded happily. “Danno brought me to have some shave ice so I could see you at work.” The child looked around in wonder. “You have the coolest job in the world!”

Isabel gave a wide, proud grin then straightened up and cleared her throat. “What flavour of shave ice would you like madam?”

The little girl put her hand over her mouth and giggled before schooling her features to look serious.

“Grape please,” she responded very formally causing her aunt to giggle in return as she turned away to make her niece’s order.

“Hey, what about me?” Danny called out petulantly.

Isabel gave a very Williams-like dismissive wave of the hand. “You wait your turn. Grace is the most important customer here.”

 

**********

Danny shifted slightly and sank deeper into Steve. The SEAL let out a low moan as Danny scrape his nails up his lover’s sweat-covered torso. Steve wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Danny’s voice was deep and husky from building passion. “I want to lick every part of you.”

“Danny, please…” Steve pleaded pushing his heels gently into Danny’s back.

“You ready for me babe?” the smaller man responded withdrawing his cock almost completely from Steve’s tight hole before pushing back in again.

“Fuck…please…” Steve hissed.

Danny wrapped his hands around Steve’s hips and pulled out again this time slamming back into Steve. The SEAL made a low, strangled sound and reached back over his head to grab onto the headboard of their bed as Danny began pounding rhythmically into Steve hitting his prostate over and over. 

Steve kept up a steady keening deep in his throat as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Danny!” he gasped, clenching his eyes shut. “Touch me…please…god.”

The smaller man grinned wolfishly. Nothing in his life could match the power he felt every time he made Steve fall apart.

Danny wrapped his right hand firmly around Steve’s rock hard cock and began pumping, twisting his wrist and swiping his thumb over the leaking head. 

“Come on babe,” Danny growled, his own orgasm fast approaching. “Come for me Steve. Let me see you. I want it all babe. I want to watch you shoot all over me. I want to feel it.”

Steve shuddered and cried out arching his back as his come shot over Danny’s hand and chest and across Steve’s stomach just as a light from the hallway illuminated both men and Isabel’s shadow fell across their naked bodies.

“Danny, I had a bad dream.”

Steve scrabbled desperately for something to cover himself with as Danny yanked himself out of his boyfriend, his cock still throbbing with need.

“Isabel get out!” yelled Steve pulling a pillow down over himself. 

The force of his words – and the sight of the two men naked – sent the young woman stumbling back a few steps in the hall, her hand clapped to her mouth.

“I’m sorry!” she screamed, before turning and fleeing back to her room.

Danny, who had hunched over to hide himself from his sister, leaned over Steve and pinched some of the other man’s chest hair between his fingers and gave it a twist.

“Ow!” Steve shouted slapping Danny’s hand away.

“Don’t scream at my sister,” growled Danny climbing off the bed and pulling the empty condom from his aching cock.

“I’m sorry,” Steve grunted pulling the sheets up to cover himself. “But she knows she’s supposed to knock.”

“She had a fucking bad dream Steven, she forgot. Besides I told you to put a lock on that door.”

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face. “Fuck!” 

As Danny turned to stalk to the bathroom, Steve sat up in bed.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to go and talk to her?”

Danny turned around and gave his boyfriend an incredulous look.

“Yes Steven I’m going to go and talk to her but I can hardly do that with your jizz all over me can I? I’m going to wash first.”

Steve flopped back down on the bed as Danny climbed into the shower.

“Fuck!” he yelled again.

 

*********

Danny tapped lightly on Isabel’s door and waited until she told him to come in. The young woman was sitting up in bed, knees against her chest, pressed in the corner between the wall and the headboard, her blanket wrapped around her body up to her neck held in place by her tightly clenched hands.

“Hey sweetie, are you ok?” Danny asked gently coming to sit beside his sister on the bed.

“I’m sorry Danny,” she whispered urgently. “I didn’t mean to do anything wrong I just wanted to talk to you.”

Her brother nodded and reached over to pat her on the knee.

“I know but you remember I told you before you have to knock before you come into our room.”

“I did but someone was making a loud noise and you didn’t hear me,” replied Isabel, eyes still wide as saucers.

Danny felt his face flush in embarrassment; Super SEAL and his super sound effects.

“Well you also have to wait till either Steve or I say come in alright?”

Izzy nodded and swallowed hard. “Is Steve really mad at me?”

Danny shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

“No honey he’s not. He was just embarrassed. He feels really bad for yelling at you.”

Izzy relaxed slightly and released her death grip on the blanket around her throat.

“It’s ok. Tell him I’m not mad at him and I’m sorry I embarrassed him.”

The detective nodded. “I’ll tell him but…are you ok? I mean…you weren’t supposed to see…um….”

“You and Steve were having sex weren’t you?”

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and wished for a brief moment that a piece of space junk would fall from the sky and kill him so he didn’t have to answer his sister’s question.

“Umm…yes, Steve and I were having sex,” squeaked Danny, eyes locked firmly on the lamp beside Isabel’s bed.

Isabel nodded knowingly. “I thought so. It looked like in the pictures.”

Danny looked over at his sister in confusion. “What pictures are you talking about honey?”

Izzy’s fingers plucked nervously at her blanket. “The ones the man showed me today.”

Danny felt his stomach clench and he gripped his knees tightly. He felt his heart speed up even as he fought to keep his voice low and even. “What man Iz? Where did this happen?”

Izzy shrugged slightly. “At Kamekona’s. It was the man who delivers the shrimp. I went to help him with the shrimp and he asked me if I wanted to see some nice pictures then he showed me them.”

“What kinds of pictures were they?” Danny asked feeling a cold chill run down his spine.

“Pictures of naked people doing stuff like you and Steve were doing. Some of them were not nice. I didn’t like the pictures of the little kids and I told him so.”

Danny stood abruptly as bile rose in his throat. He wrapped his hands tightly around his stomach and made ready to run to the bathroom thinking he was about to vomit. He swallowed convulsively a few times until he was able to fight down the urge. He turned and saw Isabel staring at him strangely.

“Are you ok Danny? You look sick.”

A pale, shaken Danny sat unsteadily back down on the bed and put a hand on one of Izzy’s knees. He took several deep breaths before he could speak again.

“Sweetie, that man shouldn’t have shown you those pictures. Steve and I are going to talk to him about that but from now on I want you to stay away from him and if he tries to come near you tell him to go away and call Kamekona okay?”

Isabel’s eyes were wide with worry. “Is he going to hurt me?”

Her brother shook his head firmly.

“No. Steve and I will make sure he doesn’t come near you again but just in case you see him somewhere, you make sure to stay away from him ok?”

Izzy nodded but her face was still creased with worry. Danny gave her a shaky smile.

“You did the right thing telling me this. You were very smart to tell me so we can be sure he doesn’t show those pictures to anyone else.”

Izzy smiled in relief.

“Now,” Danny said, forcing his voice to be more upbeat, “I think you should lie down and try to get back to sleep alright?”

Izzy nodded and climbed under the covers again while Danny stood up and turned off the bedside lamp.

“Danny?”

“Yeah honey?”

“Can I still work at Kamekona’s?”

Danny sat down on the edge of his sister’s bed and patted her shoulder.

“Absolutely, you’re very safe with Kamekona and I know he’ll look after you. Don’t worry about anything alright? Everything is fine.”

Izzy smiled and nodded then turned to face the wall.

“Night Danny.”

“Night Iz.”

 

*********

Danny lay shivering in Steve’s arms, his stomach still churning.

“I’m her big brother! I’m supposed to keep her safe,” the smaller man whispered brokenly. “But I can’t. There’s nowhere she’s safe. He could have…touched her or…”

Danny buried his face in Steve’s chest and the taller man tightened his arms around him.

“We’re going to fix this Danny,” Steve’s voice was low and hard. “That son of a bitch will never come near her again. I’m going to beat him to a pulp then toss him into the ocean 10 miles off shore.”

Steve could feel Danny’s fingers digging into his back as the smaller man clung desperately to him.

“We can’t…” Danny choked, “we can’t kill him. We need to arrest him – make sure he goes to jail.”

“Jail’s too good for a piece of shit like that.”

Danny raised his wet eyes and looked pleadingly at his boyfriend.

“Steve, I want him dead just as much as you do but we’re cops, not judge, jury and executioner. We’re going to arrest him and send him away.”

Steve grimaced and looked away.

“But if he should stumble and fall down a few times,” continued Danny raising one hand to grip Steve’s chin and make Steve look at him again, “and if you should put out your fist to catch him and maybe hit his jaw accidently well…we can’t help it if he’s clumsy.”

Steve gave his boyfriend a cold smile.

“He’s going to be a very, very clumsy man Danno.”

 

**********

“Howzit my haole brothers,” Kamekona called cheerfully as he lumbered down the two steps leading from the back door of his shrimp stand. “I’m glad you’re here; I need someone to taste my latest invention, chocolate covered shrimp.”

Steve grabbed Kamekona by the arm and pulled the larger man farther away from the shrimp stand to a quiet area where they couldn’t be overheard. A still pale-faced Danny trailed along behind.

“Kami, we’re not here for a social visit. Something happened to Isabel yesterday while she was working here and we need to deal with it immediately.” Steve growled angrily.

The smile dropped from Kamekona’s face instantly replaced by a look of shock. “Something happened to Leilani? She seemed fine when she left here. Is she ok?”

“Big guy,” began Danny quietly, his voice strained with suppressed emotion. “Izzy says there was a man here yesterday – the man who delivers the shrimp – and he… showed her…” Danny’s voice broke and his eyes flooded with tears.

Steve put his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close. He looked up at Kami with blazing eyes. “He showed her pornographic pictures, including child porn.”

Kamekona’s mouth dropped open and the blood drained from his face.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, his eyes flicking in horror between Steve and Danny. “I didn’t…she didn’t say anything. I would have…I would have beaten the bastard to death if I’d known.”

Kamekona turned his attention to Danny. “Jersey you gotta know I would never let anything happen to your kaikuahine. I love that little girl and I’ll protect her like she was my own sis.”

Danny nodded rapidly and placed a hand on the large Hawaiian’s beefy forearm giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I know that buddy, that’s why I let her work here. I know you’ll do everything you can to protect her.”

The large man seemed to sag with relief.

“Who is the man who delivers your shrimp Kami?” Steve demanded, “What’s his name and where do I find him?”

“His name is Inoa Kapule from Kapule Seafood. His old man Mike used to do the deliveries but he had a stroke a couple of months ago and Inoa took over.” 

“Where is the company located?” Steve continued.

“It’s on Nimitz Highway. I have the address inside.”

Steve shook his head and took his arm from around Danny and pulled out his phone to text Chin. “Don’t bother, we’ll find it.”

Kamekona put a hand over Steve’s hand to stop the SEAL as he began texting. Steve looked up at the big man questioningly.

“Hey brah, leave this creep to me. Me and my bruddahs, we take care of him. No problem. That pau’a is a dead man.”

Steve paused as if giving the idea some thought but Danny stepped forward and shook his head firmly.

“No. We’re going to arrest this bastard and make sure he’s thrown in the deepest, darkest hole in Halawa. No one is killing anyone.”

Danny looked at Steve for confirmation and Steve nodded almost reluctantly. The SEAL turned his attention back to Kamekona.

“Danny’s right. Much as I’d like the make the guy chum for sharks, we have to do this the right way, the legal way.”

The big Hawaiian shook his head in disbelief and ran a hand over his shaven, sweaty head.

“Ok you da man but if he wiggles off your hook somehow…well you just leave him to me.”

**********

“We need to trap him,” said Chin as the four team members sat around Steve’s office later that morning. “We need him to show someone the photographs again. That will give us probable cause for a warrant to check his phone as well as his home and work computers.”

“He showed them to Isabel,” Steve pointed out testily as he paced the room.

“No, Chin is right,” Danny spoke up from where he was slumped on the couch beside Kono. “Without a warrant he doesn’t have to show us his phone or his computers.”

“Besides,” piped up Kono, “if we go to the judge to get a warrant based on Isabel’s statement she’s going to have to testify. That would be terrifying for her.”

Steve stopped his pacing and turned to face his team members. “She’s a pretty strong girl. I think she could handle it.”

Danny put his elbows on his knees and held his palms up in a pleading gesture staring up at his partner with haunted eyes.

“I don’t want her to go to court if we can avoid it Steve. She’ll have to testify in front of Kapule and a bunch of strangers. She’ll have to…” the blonde man took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “she’ll have to describe what she saw. I don’t want to put her through that.”

Danny rubbed shaking hands over his face and Steve stepped over to him quickly and placed his hand on Danny’s head caressing it gently.

“OK babe, ok. We’ll think of another way.”

“What about me?” Kono spoke up again looking at each man in turn.

“What about you?” Steve asked looking over at the young officer in confusion.

“What if I can get this Kapule person to show me the images?”

“I don’t know Kono,” answered Chin from where he was seated in a chair in front of Steve’s desk. “I think one of the reasons he showed the pictures to Isabel is because he knew she is mentally challenged. He didn’t see her as a threat. He’s not likely to take that chance with a non-disabled person.”

Kono sat forward on the couch eager to explain her plan.

“So I pretend I’m brain injured or something. Kamekona could just happen to mention it to the guy. If I can get him to think I’m mentally challenged too, he may show me the photographs.”

“We’re going to have a tough time getting Kamekona to even talk to the guy without smashing his face in,” sighed Danny leaning back on the couch wearily. 

Steve sat down on the arm of the couch next to his boyfriend.

“He’ll happily do whatever it takes to get this piece of shit off the streets and into jail. I think we should try it,” Steve looked down at Danny expectantly. Normally the decision would be Steve’s but because Danny’s sister was involved, he wanted to be sure his lover was on board with the idea.

The detective looked up at Steve then over at Chin and finally to Kono. He nodded once.

“OK. If anyone can handle themselves around this bastard it’s you Kono.”

The young woman smiled and leaned forward to give Danny a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m going to get him Danny. I’m going to make sure he never shows that filth to your sister or anyone again and when I do…well I kind of hope he puts up a fight.”

The blonde man reached over and took one of her hands in his and gave her a grateful smile. He felt better for the first time since last night.

“You know kid, I kind of hope he does too. Nothing would make me happier than to see you kick his ass.”

 

**********

Steve and Isabel swam back closer to the shore until they reached the point where Izzy could touch the sand and stand up – a point that was barely up to Steve’s chest. The SEAL stayed on his knees in the water so that he was closer to the same level as Danny’s sister and she didn’t have to crane her neck to talk to him.

The evening swim and chat after had become a routine for the two friends ever since Izzy moved to Hawaii to live with Steve and Danny. Steve had suggested the idea to Danny after researching Down syndrome and learning that, because of reduced muscle tone and some metabolic issues, Down syndrome adults tended toward obesity. While the evening swims, as well as regular walks and even a bit of very light self-defense training (all of which Steve ensured was fun, not just work) helped keep the young woman at a healthy body weight. It also helped cement the friendship between Steve and Isabel.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

Isabel stood running her finger through the warm Pacific water watching the way the light played on the waves.

“You’re not still mad at me are you?”

Steve cocked his head at the young woman then reached out and wrapped his giant hand around hers.

“Hey, I told you this morning that I wasn’t mad at you and I apologized for yelling at you too. Don’t you believe me?”

Danny’s sister nodded slowly as if unconvinced, still not meeting his eyes. “Yes but…you and Danny are sort of…sad today or something. I thought maybe you were still mad.”

The SEAL tugged on the young woman’s hand and pulled her a bit closer. 

“No, Danny and I aren’t sad and we aren’t mad at you either. We’re just kind of…we have a lot of things on our minds.”

The blonde woman looked at Steve with her eyebrows drawn together.

“Is Danny still mad about the man who showed me the bad pictures?”

Steve nodded.  
“Yes he is and so am I. That man shouldn’t have pictures like that and he shouldn’t show them to anyone. That’s why Danny and I, along with Chin and Kono, are going to arrest him and put him in jail.”

“You are?” she asked, wide-eyed with surprise.

Steve folded his lips together in a serious expression. “Yes ma’am, we are. Your brother is a great policeman and he and I and the others are going to catch that man and destroy all his pictures and make sure he goes to prison.”

Isabel pondered this statement for a moment before nodding in agreement.

“Good. He isn’t a nice man and I didn’t like his pictures. He’s bad to have pictures like that.”

Steve smiled at Isabel Williams who had her brother’s innate sense of justice.

“He is but do you know what? You’re the reason we’re going to take him off the street and put him away so he can’t show anyone those pictures again. Because you were smart and brave and told your brother what you saw, you protected a lot of other young women and maybe little kids from seeing those pictures.”

Isabel grinned proudly.  
“I did?”

Steve returned her smile.  
“You did.”

“Maybe I can be a policeman someday like Danny.”

Steve laughed once and climbed to his feet and began pulling his boyfriend’s sister out of the water before Danny stood at the back door and started yelling at them about pruning skin.

“Well I don’t think your brother would want you to do that – you know how much he’d worry – but what if I get you a 5-0 badge that you can put on your bedroom wall?”

Isabel clapped her hands excitedly as Steve handed her a towel to dry off.

“That would be so cool! Can I have a gun too?”

Steve froze in horror. Thank god Danny wasn’t around to hear that. Talk about aneurysm face.

“No sweetheart, never. Guns are not toys and you should never, ever touch one ok? I’ll get you a badge for your room. That’s enough.”

Isabel screwed up her face in momentary disappointment before nodding.

“OK. Can I go tell Danny about my badge?”

Steve grinned and nodded and the young woman took off running across the sand towards the house.

“Remember to rinse off before you go in the house!” yelled Steve. “I don’t want to sweep up any more sand!”

 

**********

Inoa Kapule took one look at Kono Kalakaua – her dark hair pulled into a pony tail and her trim body dressed in shorts and a teeshirt – and his mouth dropped open. He licked his lips hungrily but masked his expression immediately when Kamekona came lumbering towards him from the front of the shrimp shack.

“Howzit Kamekona?” the delivery man called out cheerfully dragging his eyes away from the beautiful Hawaiian woman. 

Kapule was in his late 30s, a tall, muscular man but with a belly that was rapidly turning to flab. He was average looking with a few acne scars on his cheek and although women initially found him reasonably attractive, he had an overly effusive, oily personality that turned them off quickly.

“Howzit brah,” Kamekona returned the greeting coldly struggling with the urge to just strangle the guy and be done with the problem.

“I hope you got some good stuff for me today,” Kami continued eyeing the containers of shrimp doubtfully.

“It’s da best bruddah,” Kapule returned grinning broadly.

Kamekona looked through the shrimp boxes examining each one carefully while Kapule’s eyes drifted back to where Kono was slowly sweeping the floor.

“Hey Kami, who’s da pretty wahine?” he asked, trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice.

Kamekona glanced over his shoulder at Kono then turned his attention back to the shrimp boxes.

“That’s Ilani. She just started today.”

“She’s hot,” the other man hissed appreciatively.

The larger Hawaiian man turned his attention back to the delivery driver and gave him a burning glare.

“She’s special man. He hurt her head a few years ago and now she’s like a child. You stay away from her. No hitting on her or I’ll beat on you.”

The delivery man put up his hands, palms out. “No worries bruddah. I won’t touch her.”

He paused for a moment as Kamekona signed his shipping receipt.

“You sure got a lot of simpleton’s working here Kami. You trying to make sure you’re smarter than everyone?”

The larger man shoved the clip board of papers he’d just signed roughly against Kapule’s chest.

“I hire people who work hard, who are nice to the customers and who I know won’t rip me off.”

Kamekona turned and trudged back to the front of the shrimp shack giving Kono a pat on the arm as he passed. “Ilani you give dat brah a hand with the shrimp ok?”

Kono looked up at him, her mouth open slightly, and nodded.

Kapule smiled broadly at the young woman as she began helping him unload the shrimp into the large cooler.

“Hi there,” he greeted softly.

Kono turned to look at him, keeping her eyes slightly downcast. “Hi.”

“You’re pretty,” the older man continued staring at Kono with a smirk.

The Hawaiian woman smiled shyly. 

“Thanks.”

“You could be a model,” the man continued as he handed her the containers of shrimp

Kono shook her head. 

“I work here.”

Kapule licked his lips and allowed his eyes to glide up and down Kono’s body.

“I could make you a model. I take nice pictures.”

The young woman stopped working and turned to look at the delivery man. 

“You do?”

He smiled unctuously at her. 

“Absolutely, I take lots of different kinds of pictures but I’ve never taken a picture of anyone as pretty as you.”

Kono grinned at him and dropped her head in embarrassment. 

“If you take pictures, where’s your camera?”

Kapule grinned brighter and pulled his iPhone from his pocket. He gestured for Kono to come and stand close beside him. Tapping a few buttons, Kapule brought an image up on the screen then handed the young woman his phone. 

Kono held the phone so that it was pointed at the medallion she was wearing around her neck, the small camera inside it recording the images on the screen.

“These people don’t have any clothes on,” Kono whispered in feigned surprise. 

“I think people look nicer without their clothes,” replied Kapule putting a hand on Kono’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “They look natural, like God intended them to look.”

Kono scrolled through the pictures slowly allowing the camera in her medallion to get a good shot of each of them.

“This one is of little boy!” she gasped.

“He’s the son of a friend of mine,” Kapule responded, his voice low and husky. “He loves coming to visit me and posing for pictures.”

Kono turned and looked up at the older man, her eyes now filled with disgust.

“I bet he’s not going to come and visit you in jail you piece of shit,” she barked putting the phone down on a nearby counter while ripping Kapule’s arm off her shoulder and twisting his wrist behind his back.

“What the fuck!” shouted Kapule as Kono kicked the back of his knees and he dropped heavily to the floor.

“Inoa Kapule you’re under arrest for possession of child pornography and any other charge I can think of that will keep your ass in prison for the rest of your life,” hissed Kono as she pulled out her cuffs and snapped them on his wrists. 

Chin, Danny and Steve materialized out of their various hiding places around the shrimp shack, Chin holding the laptop that had recorded the entire encounter.

“You set me up!” Kapule screamed as Kono jerked him back to his feet.

“Fucking right we did,” growled Danny as he grabbed the taller man around the collar and pulled his face down to within inches of his own. “You disgusting piece of shit. I can hardly wait until the boys in Halawa get their hands on you. Your ass is going to be burning and raw for the next 25 years to life.”

Danny shoved the other man away with disgust while Steve stepped forward and gripped Kapule’s arm viciously.

“I’m going to read him his rights and take him back to headquarters Kono,” he announced flatly. “You, Chin and Danny get the warrant and begin searching his office and home computers.”

Kono nodded as Steve turned and gave Danny a hard-eyed look that made it clear that Steve would be taking a brief detour with Kapule before booking him with HPD. The detective swallowed hard and nodded at his boyfriend. “I’ll see you later,” he whispered gruffly.

 

**********

“You sure your eyes are closed?” laughed Danny as he stood in front of the door to Isabel’s new room with Steve beside him holding a hand over the young woman’s eyes. 

“Yes!” Isabel yelled excitedly. “I want to see my new apartment!”

Grace stood next to her father bouncing on her toes excitedly. “Open the door Danno! Open the door.”

The two boyfriends grinned at each other happily as Danny turned the knob on the door and threw it open with a flourish.

“OK, here you go! Welcome to your new apartment Iz!”

Steve took his hands away and Isabel opened her eyes and screamed with pleasure. The young woman ran into the room and dashed about from one corner to the other examining everything excitedly. Her niece followed behind her also screaming with excitement.

Isabel’s apartment opened onto a front room that contained a love seat, a chair and a flat-screen TV. The room was painted pale lavender and a white shag throw rug was on the floor under a small coffee table. A large picture window looked out over the beach. There were smaller windows inside the large one that could be opened to let in a breeze but not large enough for an intruder to crawl inside the room.

Off to the right, Isabel had her own bedroom and bathroom with a tub/shower combination.

After examining everything with open-mouthed delight, Izzy ran back to her brother and Steve and hugged them both fiercely.

“Thank you, thank you!” she cried happily. “I love my new apartment so much.”

Steve laughed and bent over to give the young woman a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and putting his arm around Danny’s shoulders. Grace came up beside her aunt and wrapped an arm around the older woman’s waist.

“We’re glad you like it honey,” Steve replied with a happy smile, “Now you know this is your forever home; yours and Grace’s.”

Izzy nodded happily. “I’m going to live here with you and Danny forever and I’m going to be your sister aren’t I Steve?”

The SEAL paused for a moment looking back and forth between his boyfriend, Grace and Isabel.

“Well actually…” he responded carefully causing Danny to look over at him with sudden concern.

“I was kind of hoping you’d be my sister-in-law and Grace would be my daughter.” the Commander turned to Danny and took one of the smaller man’s hands in one of his. “That is, if your brother agrees to marry me.”

Danny stared up at Steve for a moment frozen in shock.

“You…what?”

Steve grinned and knelt down in front of Danny still holding the other man’s hand.

“I love you Danny Williams and I’m asking you to marry me. Please.”

The blonde man swallowed convulsively a few times as his eyes filled with tears. He glanced over at his sister and daughter, both of whom were grinning broadly and nodding their heads excitedly.

“Say yes Danny,” Isabel commanded. “You’re supposed to say yes!”

Danny looked back at Steve, one tear rolling down his cheek. He nodded. “Yes,” he whispered his voice husky. “Absolutely, yes.”

The usually reserved SEAL let out a shout of joy and leapt to his feet wrapping his arms around his fiancé’s waist and picking him up off the floor. Isabel and Grace laughed delightedly at the scene.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, his feet still dangling off the carpeting. He gave Steve a long, passionate kiss then pulled back to look into his lover’s now moist eyes. 

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice tight and cracking. “I love you so much.”

Steve gave his love a watery smile. “I love you too babe; forever.”


End file.
